


Mr. Riddle

by kenobisangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Professor Tom Riddle
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobisangel/pseuds/kenobisangel
Summary: Algo era seguro acerca de James Potter, el detestaba todo lo relacionado con Slytherin....Excepto claro, al Sr. Riddle.
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle, Regulus Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Mr. Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> Las parejas serán..
> 
> Tom x James ❤  
> Sirius x Severus  
> Remus x Regulus  
> 
> 
> Una historia que intenta ser comica y todo lo demás (? Ll

Hacia la primavera del 1976, en el aula del profesor Bins, siendo ese su quinto año... 

¡Era un día mas que aburrido y caluroso!. Sus ganas de querer mover un dedo para hacer sus apuntes estaban por los suelos y hubiera seguido con la cara de un inferi de no ser porque sus amigos empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

"¿Ya escucharon que vamos a tener nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las artes oscuras?"

"¿Otro? Pero si el que tenemos es muy bueno"

"Y muy aburrido..."

"Pero eso no explica porque se va"

"Recuerden que el solicito su renuncia desde el año pasado porque le ofrecieron un puesto en Illvermorny a su esposa"

"Eso es verdad. ¿Ya encontraron el reemplazo verdad?"

"Ajam. Pero ni idea quien es, solo se rumora que es un Slytherin"

" Ay no.. ¿es enserio?" 

"Si, no es una broma."

"uuuh ya se a quien más no le agradará es.."

-¿Slytherin? 

Y James rompió su silencio.

Todos se detuvieron para mirarse entre ellos un momento.

-¡Milagro de Merlin que hablas!- Espeto Sirius alzando las manos

-Ha estado así toda la semana...- obvió Remus.  


-Si! Pero ya me empezaba a preocupar, no es normal que este así.- respondio Sirius.  


-Es por el calor, ha hecho más de lo habitual.- Remus frunció el ceño.

-Ay por favor el clima no está tan mal, es peor el frío.-Se quejó Black.

-¿Que no? Desde que me castigaron por tu culpa tengo que aguantar correr por medio estadio de quidditch con este maldito sol!- Mencionó un muy fastidiado Peter.

-Oye tu también participaste.- rebatió Sirius. 

-Si! Pero yo me lleve todo el crédito-

-Bueno, bueno ¡YA! Soy todo oidos. Repitan lo que dijeron-  


-¿Lo de mi castigo por culpa de el?- Peter señaló a su amigo.  


-¡No eso no!- Se quejaron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo.  


-¿Quieren guardar silencio? Habemos gente que si estudia- La voz de una molesta Lily Evans se oyó desde atrás de la fila.

Los chicos mejor hicieron caso y bajaron la voz.

-Se refiere a lo del nuevo prefesor de DCAO- Constesto Remus agarrando un libro y siguiendo con sus cosas.  


-Ah eso.. bueno aqui entrenos, dicen que es muy joven y brillante pero exageradamente estricto como Salazar Slytherin.- Contó el mayor de todos haciendo una mueca.  


-¿En serio se puede ser más?- vaciló Peter.  


-Son serpientes, nunca hay que subestimarlas.- Canuto sonrio bajito ante eso. 

-Jajaja, si... Pero no quiere decir que este en particular no se vaya a salvar de nuestras bromas.- dijo James burlón. 

¿ves? Cornamenta si me entiende!.- señaló.- Por favor dime que planeas porque yo tengo muchas ideas.- Sirius sonrio malevolamente... 

y algunos de los que estaban ahi se preocuparon, otros estuvieron expentantes y otros negaron ante lo que venia

-Pues... yo digo que hay que darle una linda bienvenida ¿no creen?-

James al igual que Sirius maquinaban miles de bromas y planes para recibir al nuevo profesor con el agradable entuasiasmo merodeador... 

Remus negó esperando en que sus amigos no se cruzaran otra raya peligrosa y Peter solo pensaba en que si los iba a ayudar tendria que ser muy cuidadoso 

Lo que ninguno esperaba es que las cosas no saldriam exactamente como planeaban... al menos no para todos... 

_._._._._.

Organizaron todo para hacer su super broma, gastaron varias mesadas en los ultimos articulos de diversión estudiantil y al final cuando todo estuvo listo... ¡BOOM!

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Una voz profunda y grave los dejo helados mientras continuaban su travesura

Los chicos se miraron entre si extrañados.

-Disculpe... ¿Nosotros lo conocemos?.- preguntó El Black despacito.

-No, aún no... Soy su nuevo profesor.- todos abrieron la boca como idiotas dando paso al hombre frente suyo...

Era demasiado imponente y tenía un porte elegantisimo. Aunque lo más importante es que... daba escalofrios.

-¿Usted es qué?- 

-Lo que oyeron.. Soy el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Tom Riddle.- Dijo con una sonrisa indescifrable.

-Ah, ¡usted! Eh... nosotros. Eeh, estam- 

-Están castigados.- sentenció sin más.

-¡¿QUÉ?-

-Los espero en mi oficina antes del receso. Ah y por cierto muy lindo su truco.-

Antes de que dijeran algo el balde con baba de gusarajo color de rosa y polvos de duendecillo les calló encima dejandolos horrorizados y gritando mientras el mentado profesor se iba como si nada.

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?!-

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :)...
> 
> Espero les haya gustado. Ya saben que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios (solo no me maten :'U )


End file.
